Oliver's Really Wierd Dreams
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Oliver is having really weird dreams:involving evil minnows? Moliver.
1. Johannes Bach

Oliver's weird Dreams Chapter 1-1: Johannes Bach

Oliver: Are you ready to study for the History test?

Miley: Yep.

Oliver: I was up late last night so I am really tired.

Miley: Ok, lets start. George Washington chopped down his dad's cherry tree at age...

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

I went to the store to get milk,pudding and rotten cheese. The cheese was being a butt along with my dog because all of him you could see was his big,disgusting,freakishly large butt.

Scary, Huh? Then I met Mr. Evil Minnow on the road. He got squashed by a Johannes Bach that was bach from the dead.

Chapter 1-2: I'm Dead?

Announcer: Mr. Evil Minnow, we are sad to say you are dead.

Mr. Evil Minnow: But I'm standing right here!

Announcer: Yes,young minnow,we are sad to say you are dead standing right here.

Mr. Evil Minnow:Yes,wierd guy,but I am standing right here,alive and talking to you!

Announcer: You are dead, okay!

Mr. Evil Minnow:Whatever. You need help.

Announcer:HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL MINNOW! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU! He ain't comin back is he?

Goth guy: NOPE.

Chapter 1-3 Court in Session

Judge:Court is now in session!

Mr.Evil minnow: I accuse Mr. Johannes Bach for coming bach from the dead and and stepping on me!

Judge: What did you do that for?

Johannes Bach: He was,um,being evil!

Judge: And how was he evil?

Johannes Bach: He said hi to a boy!

Judge: I'm going home to get a taco.

Chapter 1-4 Isn't That 2 Georges?(I"M NOT MAKING FUN OF STEVE IRWIN BUT I AM WITH GEORGE W. BUSH)

Mr. Evil Minnow:(English)I say,(Austrailian)CRIKEY!

TV: There has been a report that George Washington is outside chopping down cherry trees. If you have a cherry tree, run and scream for your lives.

Mrs. Evil Minnow: Honey, some man in a wig insanley chopping down our cherry tree.

Mr Evil Minnow: It's just an alive,insaned George Washington. All he wants is our cherries. He is hungry,dear. He is probably lonely,too. Why don't you give him our Johannes Bach living in our backyard? That way they can compose music, rule the country and make cherry pie together!

Mrs. Evil Minnow: Oh, dear!

Mr. Evil Minnow: What?

Mrs. Evil Minnow: Isn't that George W. Bush?

George W. Bush: My name is George Double You Bush! I am here to rule this cherry tree, land lubbers! LAND HO!

Mrs. Evil Minnow: I'm thinkin it's a pretty good shot!

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Oliver: Where is George W. Bush! He is chopping down the cherry tree,Miley!

Miley: George Washington chops down the cherry tree, Oliver.

Oliver: Right.


	2. Fred Tootell,Jay Wash and Double Youey

Chapter 2-1:

Miley: You fell asleep.

Oliver: Oh, that explains that.

Miley: Yea, can we get to studying now? George Washington was really good friends with...

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

George Washington: Come on,George, let's go get Abe!

George W. Bush: Please call me Double Youey!

George Washington: Then call me Jay Wash,homie!

Double Youey:(English)I say, have some tea!

Jay Wash: Yo, Homie G,I don't do tea, yo!

Double Youey:(Austraialian)CRIKEY! This is a bigun! (Preppy) Does this dress look good on me?

Jay Wash:Yeop!

Mr. Evil Minnow: Can you take this somewhere else?

5 Minutes Later

Mr. Evil Minnow: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jay Wash: Run for your little bunny life!

Mr. Evil Minnow: I haven't fully introduced myself, My name is Mr. Evil MINNOW!

Jay Wash: It just sounds better,yo!

Mr. Evil Minnow: Isn't that Fred Tootell?

Jay Wash:Who is Fred Tootell?

Mr: Evil Minnow: Some olympic guy.

Jay Wash: Was he good?

Mr. Evil Minnow: Yea, he was a champion in throwing stuff.

Jay Wash:Was it Skillets?

Mr. Evil Minnow: No.

Jay Wash: Baseballs?

Mr. Evil Minnow: No.

Jay Wash:Minnows?

Mr. Evil Minnow: What the Heck?

Chapter 2-2

Mrs. Evil Minnow: Are you ready for the Hannah Montana concert, honey?

Mr. Evil Minnow: Yes, dear.

George W. Bush: You cannot go to a concert without a puliminary hearing of conguslation approvement! The Legislation's law must approve of a contract signed by congressmen. It's just like watching me, George Double You Bush,going to the mall in a teletubbies suit, running around singing "Best of Both Worlds" and proposing to Orlando Bloom.

Mr Evil Minnow: I OBJECT!

George W. Bush: The contract?

Mr Evil Minnow: No, this book says Orlando Bloom doesn't marry people that say their W's like double you,are guys,and run around the mall in a teletubbies costume singing the 'Best of Both worlds'!It's against the right of teletubbies!

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley: Oliver, you are singing the Best of Both Worlds in your sleep!

Oliver: I'm sorry.

Miley: It's fine.

Oliver: No It's not.

Miley: Why not?

Oliver: I had a dream about George Bush running around the mall.

Miley: What is so weird about that?

Oliver: He proposed to Orlando Bloom.

Miley: Now that's wierd.

**Um, It's ME! I know it's wierd, but I am afraid of Evil Minnows ever since they were 1) Jumping everywhere when we were tubing and 2) jumping in my lifejacket when I was swimming. That's who I am. If you don't like it then don't review it. I hate when people do that. I am very hyper sometimes and type like this/\/\y /\/\/\3 !Z /\/\0RY. But I don't do that in my stories...or do I? No, I don't. Again I say, I am not making fun of Steve Irwin ( who is this guy?) but I am making fun of George W. Bush's accent. I HATE DOUBLE YOUEY! LOL:) Oh, and Fred Tootell was some guy in my Mathbook. LoL.**


	3. Marilyn Manson, Ty Pennington, Beyonce

**Chapter 3**

-----

Mr. Something:(singing)(Hannah Montana) I get the Crest of Goth Birds! Yea! This is Thursday! Yea! Hold on Tight!(talking/singing nonsense) There is gonna be a tornado! Oah yea! Marilyn Manson is afraid of Zac Efron and Cable T.V!(Little Big Town) I feel no shame! I'm proud of where I came from! Boondocks! Honeysucker running on a train track!(Joe Nichols) Unbendable ships break! Unbreakable steel sinks! Unsinkable walls bend! The Impossible! Billy stood up!(Cheetah Girls) Cause we are Cheetah Sisters we are afraid of the dark! OOOOH YEA! Cause we are sistas we stick tagether we don't look the same different spots! Gotta go to the bathroom!Oah Yea! We are a family different spots Slap your Cheetah Sister! (Ashley Tisdale)Shalalalalalala Kiss the GIRL! Yes you love her, Oliver! Kiss Her Cuz she loves you back shalalalalalala your too shy? Kiss the girl, named Miley! Shalalalalalala! My oh My Your to shy ! Go kiss her, you will miss her! Kiss the Miley! Kiss the girl so you don't miss the girl! Lalalalalalala Kiss the girl! Kiss the Girl, Oliver!She loves you! Oah yea! Girl, Theres something bout me that you outta let goooo! Give it to me anythang! Miley needs you Oliver! Yep!

Miley blushed.

Oliver: Miley doesn't like me! She likes Johnny Collins!

Miley: No, I don't! Who's that? I LOVE YOU OLIVER!

Marilyn Manson looked at Zac Efron on the Cable T.V. And screamed and ran around in little circles.

Miley: Are you crying?

Marilyn Manson: Yes.

Oliver: Are you a girl or boy?

Marilyn Manson: Boy.

Marilyn Ran out of the room screaming, 'I gotta go! I gotta go right now!'

Mr. Something: Marilyn is still afraid, but he has to go to the bathroom really really really bad.

Oliver started making out with Miley.

Lilly: Ew.

Mr. Something: Go Me! To The Bathroom!

Mr. Something ran out screaming, 'Marilyn! Wait for me!

Miley was still making out with Oliver.

Lilly: 5minutes,6 minutes, 7minutes.  
She pulled them apart.

Lilly: You had your 7 minutes in heaven now let's go home!

Miley blushed.

Oliver: Lilly, it's 10:00 on Thursday! It's school time!

Lilly: Right now our teacher is having his school time!

Miley: Too Much Info.

Mr. Something: Miley, Rico loves you.

Miley: Wonderful.

Rico walked in.

Miley grabbed Oliver, and they started making out.

Rico grabbed Mr. Something and threw him outside and started making out with Lilly.

Lilly pulled apart.

Lilly: Um, EW! YOU ARE 7!

Rico: I am 12, thank you!

Lilly looked down.

Lilly: You are half of me and not half my age?

Rico: Yep.

Lilly: Scary.

Marilyn Manson ran in and Zac Efron jumped in through the window.

Zac Efron: Roar.

Marilyn: AHH!

Zac Efron was carrying a purse and wearing a spagetti strap top with a big pink flower and a miniskirt waaay to mini. He hit Marilyn with his purse.

Marilyn: I'm melting! I'm Melting!

Zac: And I'm the wicked witch of the East or West or North or Sorth or Borth or Troy Bolton on High School Musical. Please, no one is that good!

Oliver and Miley were STILL making out.

Ty Pennington ran in.

Ty into his blowhorney thingy: OKAY PEOPLE WE HAVE A WEEK TO MAKEOVER THE WICKED WITCH OF SOMETHING/TROY BOLTON! CAN WE DO IT!

Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Monique Coleman, Spongebob, Patrick, Lucas Grabeel, Phil Lewis, Brenda Song, Kim Rhodes, George W. Bush, Mr. And Mrs. Evil Minnow, Jay Wash,Fred Tootell, and David Hasselholf : YEA!

Squidward: No!

Mr. Krabs: MONEY!

Ty: FIRST WE GOTTA GO PLAY ON THE PLAY GROUND! IT HAS A TEETER TOTTER!

Miley: Now that's wierd.

Spongebob: WEEE!

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley: Scary!

Beyonce ran in.

Beyonce: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TY PENNINgton AND CREW?

Ty and Crew: YEA!

Mr. Krabs: MONEY!

Beyonce: I AM PROUD TO PRESENT HANNAH MONTANA!

Miley: What now!

Beyonce: I'M SORRY! HANNAH MONTANA COULDN'T MAKE IT!

Ty and crew: Awwww!

Mr. Krabs: MONEY!

Beyonce: BUT THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE! THIS GUY ON THE FLOOGELHORN IS THE OPENING ACT FOR ALOTTA PEOPLE! RASCAL FLATTS, TOBY KEITH, LOLA LUFTNAGLE, JAKE RYAN AND LARRY THE CABLE GUY AND GEORGE WASHINGTON IS GOING TO DO A SPECIAL TRICK ONLY TO BE SEEN HERE- CHOPPING DOWN A CHERRY TREE BIGGER THAN THREE OF HIM!

Mr. Krabs: MONEY!

Beyonce: FIRST UP, TY PENNINGTON IS GONNA TRY TA SING!

Ty: (singing) ALCOHOL, NAKED BEACHES! HELL YAH! TURN IT UP! JOHNNY CASH! HELL YEA! HER PANTS FELL OFF OF BRUCE SPRINGSTEIN! RIGHT ON! LOVE WAS EASY! HELL YAH! TURN IT! UP! I'M TIRED OF SPINNING MY WHEELS! SPEED MUSCLE CARS! YAH! SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! GONE BANG CHOO CHOO BANG! UHUHUH! WAKIN UP MAKIN UP UHUHUH! GONE GONE GONE GONE! CHOOCHOO! BANNG BANG! NEVER COMIN BACK! LONG GONE GOT ME WRONG NEVER COMING BACK MY BABY'S GONE! FRIDAY AT HOME, SITTING ALL ALONE, PACKED HER BAGS AND NOW SHE'S GONE! AMERICAN GIRLS, AMERICAN GUYS, WE'LL ALWAYS RECKONGNIZE. WANTED MY MOTHER, BROTHER, SISTER, AND ME! YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU MESSED WITH THE USA CAUSE WE'LL PUT A BOOT IN YOU ASS IT'S THE AMERICAN WAY!

Beyonce: YOU ARE KICKED OF AMERICAN IDIOT! THIS IS A PG ROOM!

Ty: I WILL BUILD A HOUSE OVER YOU!

David Hasselholf: No need.

Simon Cowell: YOU'RE TAKING MY JOB! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF MICHAEL JACKSON SPRAYED BY A SKUNK! LAND HO!

Michael Jackson: DO THE MOONWALK! I NEED A BATH!

Marilyn: AHHH! MICHAEL SKUNKSON! SCARY!

Michael Jackson: (singing) JENNY HAS A BIRTHDAY CAKE AND A MINIVAN! SOMETHING HASN'T GIVEN YET! NOW IT HAS!

LeAnn Rimes: I CAN SUE YOU!

David Hasselholf: No need.

Simon Cowell: WILL YOU SHUTUP?

Mr. Krabs: MO-

Simon Cowell: YOU TOO MONEY MAN!

Beyonce: Are you gonna build that house any time soon?

Ty: AHHH!HILARY DUFF! I HAVE A, UM, MR. FREEZE! FACE THE WRATH OF MELTED HIGH SUGAR LIME ICE!

Hilary Duff: UH! I CAN'T EAT HIGH SUGAR! I'LL GET FAT LIKE YOU!

Spongebob: LET'S SETTLE THIS PEACEFULLY.

Hilary: GET THE OUT-OF-WATER-OVER-SIZED-TALKING-STUPID-CHEESE-LOOK-A-LIKE SPONGE!

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley: Oliver!

Oliver: What did I do now?

Miley: You were making out with the pillow.

Oliver grabbed Miley and they started making out.

30 seconds later...

Miley: Woah.

Oliver: Sorry.

Miley: Don't be.

Oliver: What?

Miley: Nothing.


	4. Oliver's English Assignment

**Chap. 4**-(this is all dreams at beginning)

Oliver: Miley, Look at my English report!

'Thar wonnce wus a muncey naemed Zac Efron. He wus tha most populer muncey in tha hooool muncey kingdum.Zac wus datingg George W. Monkey...a.k.a. Snitzle Toes. Zac wus suun hopping that Snitzle Toes wood suun popp tha cwestun! Won day wen Zac wus at skewl Snitzle Toes wus on tha louad speekr. He maed un annnounsement that he wus gunna mak u bigr annnounsement in 20 minates. 20 minates laatr he maed an annnounsement saeing that he wuntd Zac tu b his maed of onor! Zac wus cunfuuzd...he thot he wus marriing Mr. GWM! Wen he got thar GWM wus sittting with Hannah Montana! She wus in a weddin dres eeting cheeees. Hannah sayd they wur geting maryd in 3.07 secunddss. Zac freekd oute and sayd, "I thot yu luvd me!" "Iv fund a nuw luv! Shes Hannah Montana,funni,14, and has a zitt on her hed tha sise ov Texus! She is mi wone tru luv and has ben mi won tru luv fore tha paste 34 secunds!'

Miley: There's one problem. Hannah Montana will never marry a monkey!

Oliver: I know! I wanted it to be original!

Hilary Duff: I think you, like, spelled, like, 50 word, like, wrong!

Marilyn Manson: I, like, think, like, you need to, like ,stop saying,like, like!


	5. AN sorry

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	6. The mysterious man

**Oliver's Really Weird Dreams**

**Chapter 5 **

**One strange night, Oliver Oscar Oken had a dream. Not a normal one, an odd abnormal one. Listen closely (read closely) and witness this strange creature's night. This dream was about a flying poo at a field trip in the world-wide known store, Walmart. Not a normal Walmart- an over-sized Walmart. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were going on a field trip to Walmart. They were half way there. And the bus stopped. The doors opened. Some big blob came flying in. It was...poop. Green runny flying poop. It wasn't any normal poop,though. It was the one, the only,BEEP(we can't tell you yet)'s poop. It was very disturbing and people shielded their eyes. This green glow flashed on and off like a strobe light. It blinded them all. Then it stopped. Huuuuuuuuge smoke clouds rose. They were gonna last 5 minutes at the least. The bus doors closed. Someone besides the flying poo were on the bus. The strobe light started again. This guitar started playing. The person who got on started to show. Suddenly a fan blew all the smoke away. The person was still unseeable. This BOOM went BOOM. The poo started singing.**

_We are poopy_

_All my poops, pees, and me! _

_We are green_

_All my friends, family and me!_

_You are so jealous not to be as green as me_

_Celebrate good times come on!_

The second song:

_Yeah   
Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it_

Yeeaah.. 

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Cause we're in the bathroom to get it in the toilet to get it (out)  
Oh yeah

I realized that this is where my heart is(the bathroom)  
Now is the time to finish what i started(gotta get it done)  
Can't worry bout what other people might say(can't worry)  
It's who i am(I am)  
Gotta live my dream my own way(my way it's my way)   
_  
Push Push it harder(It's not comin out)  
Gotta wait a while longer(might take a while) _  
_No holding back(no)  
You know we gotta do it right now(or I'll throw up)   
Be even better  
Work work together(organs)  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine(poopy) we gotta_

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Cause we're in the bathroom to get it in the toilet to get it(out)  
Oh yeah

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Give it all we can give it(grunt,squint,fart)  
We're in it to get it(out)  
Oh yeah 

Push it push it out the butt butt

That's right 

Gonna sit up(gotta push)  
That's the way we do it now   
No time to stop(gotta get this out)  
But check the answering machine in the house(can't get to the phone right now)   
Yeah we can be(who we want)  
When as soon as we understand   
Our poo is right here in our hands

Push Push it harder   
Gotta grunt it louder  
No holding back(no)  
We reachin for the T.P. now(can't reach it)  
Be even better  
If I could reach the paper  
It's now or never  
Show em how far(we can reach) we gotta

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Cause we're in it to get it in it to get it   
Ouuuuut

Push it push it uot the butt butt  
Give it all we can give it(PUSH!)  
We're in it to get it   
Out  


_Gotta work it out  
Work it out  
We about got it  
Wanna hear the crowd  
Everybody cheer me on  
Gotta work it out  
Work it out  
Can't stop me  
Gotta show them how  
I'm gonna flood the house now_

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Cause we're in it to get it in it to get it  
Ouuuuuut

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Give it all we can give it(get it out)  
We're in it to get it(in pain)  
Push it push it out the butt butt  
Cause we're in it to get it in it to get it  
out.

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Give it all we can give it(get it out)  
We're in it to get it(in pain)   
out.

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Cause we're in it to get it in it to get it  
Ouuuuuuuuuuuut

Push it push it out the butt butt  
Give it all we can give it(get it out)  
We're in it to get it  
Out

Push it out the butt... 

_**The man appeared fully. It wasn't Orlando Bloom or the Backstreet Boys. It wasn't Eva Longoria or Sir Issac Newton. It wasn't Justin Timberlake or Ty Pennington. The poos were very good singers. That's because their owner taught them. Their owner can sing. Their owner is a guy. Their owner owns them. Who is their owner? Their owner is...**_

_**Okay Hi people!! You can find out on the next chapter. The flying poos were my friend's idea. Toodles. **_


	7. The Great Unveiling

**Chapter 6**

...Billy Ray Cyrus. It was Billy Ray Cyrus's poo. And the poo started singing again.

_The other poop  
The other poop  
The other poop of me_

By day, I poop  
In the toilet in every way  
Of smelly, runny and green

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm kinda busy  
Can make a girl feel horrible

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to get it out  
(Got too much in my butt)

If you could see  
The poopy from me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To the bathroom door  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other poop...the other poop  
I want you to see  
The other poop...the other poop  
The poopy from me

Inside, I try  
To get the pieces out right  
A big piece of poop everywhere  
'Cause I flip the magazine  
So many times I forget  
Who's on the last page, who's on this page

Back in the bathroom  
My grandma's calling  
The telmarketers and the pain  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The poopy from me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To the bathroom door  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other poop...the other poop  
I want you to see  
The other poop...the other poop  
The poopy from me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have to poop  
Don't wanna wait just wanna get it out  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The poopy of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To the bathroom door  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The poopy from me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To the bathroom door  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other poop...the other poop  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other poop...the other poop  
The poopy from me

The other poop...the other poop  
I want you to see  
The other poop..the poopy from me 

**Yes, the poos were at it again. **

"**Thank you, Thank you poos. Now It's time for me to sing."**

_Bell bottoms were really cool.  
Cuttin' class an' skippin' school.  
I 'member packin' that ol' fishin' pole.  
Skinny-dippin' at a swimmin' hole.  
Back light, red lights an' strobe lights too,  
Were all the rage for me an' you.  
Only one thing I miss more than that:  
I want my mullet back._

I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
ZZ Top, they're playin' loud.  
A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, an' that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back.

Back. Back.  
Back. Back.  
Back. Back.

I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
Lynrd Skynrd, they're playin' loud.  
A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, and that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back.

I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
Bob Seger singin' an' I'm out in the crowd.  
A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, and that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back.

I want my mullet back.  
I want my mullet back.  
I want my mullet back.  
I want my mullet back.  
Ow! 

**It was quiet.**

"**THANK YOU THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!" Billy Ray Cyrus said.**

**No body was cheering. "He's a dork." Miley said as she shook her head in awe.**


	8. Adam Haluska!

"**Adam Haluska!" Miley said.**

"**Who the heck is he?" Lilly asked.**

"**He plays for the University of Iowa, he weighs 210 pounds, he is 6'5! Ooooh and he is hot. And his name is Adam. Haluska." Miley said.**

"**Okay..." Lilly said.**

"**Adam Haluska!(British) Adam Haluska! Ich genieße Adam Haluska, er bin heiß! J'apprécie Adam Haluska, il est chaud ! ¡Gozo de Adán Haluska, él soy caliente! Eu aprecío Adam Haluska, ele estou quente!" Miley yelled.**

"**What was that?"Oliver asked.**

"**DRIBBLED IN MY SHORTS I LIKE PETER PAN BUT I LIKE THIS BUTTON THAT SAYS PUSH AND FALL!" Miley yelled as she pushed the button.**

**They fell in a hole. It was dark.**

"**Where are we?" Oliver asked.**

"**It's a warm, soft, pleasure, that is covered in a soft layer of gooyness." A man over an intercom said.**

"**Who is that?" Miley asked.**

"**Adam Haluska!" He said.**

**Miley ran and attacked him. "MILEY IS SHAKA-LAKA-BOOMING ADAM HALUSKA!!!!!IN THE BROOM CLOSET!" OLIVER YELLED!**

"**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe!" Miley yelled.**

**Adam Haluska walks out.**

"**I am OK!" He yells.**

"**OK!" Miley yells.**

**He runs. She runs. They all run. They all see Adam run.**

**Oliver sits down. He is eating a monkey. His name is Prince Babylock Doodoo in my Panties. **

"**Come Prince Babylock Doodoo in my Panties," Dr. Glockenspiel said.**

**An old lady yells, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE COWS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"**

**REALLY SHORT CHAPPY, I KNOW BUT IM SICK SO AT LEAST YA GET ONE!!!**

**-mal**


	9. Old farts

_**YAY ME!**_

Oliver Oken was a nice person. He was a very pretty person. Until he died his hair.

You're thinking, oh well, he died his hair, big deal.

IT WAS A BIG DEAL YOU EVIL MONKEY!

"AHHHHHHHHH! CLOWN!" Miley screamed.

"Miley, it's Barney!" Lilly disagreed.

"Hmmm... maybe it's Elmo," Miley said.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ELMO KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!" Lilly said.

"I'M HERE FOR THE PARTY!" The object yelled.

"Ohmigosh, itstheteletubbieit'snameisPoe!" Miley said really fast.

"POE! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" Lilly yelled.

"You said the way my blue eyes shined, put those Georgia bubbles-" The object started.

"BUBBBLES! MY BUBBLES! My BUBBLES MY MY BUBBLE CHA-CHA-ChA!" Miley yelled.

"CHARMIN!" The object answered.

"I HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THE HAIR ON THE EDGE OF MY BU-" Lilly started.

"Whoa, whoa, that's something no one wants to hear," Freakin-over-Hannah(me,mallory) said.

"Says you," The object said.

"HEY! I can tell the beautiful people who you are," Mallory said.

"No need," The thing said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Simon Cowell yelled as he attacked the thing.

"Those people aren't beautiful, anyways," Lilly said.

Mallory got out her magic wand and gave Lilly a zit the size of Texas!

"AHHHHHHH! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Lilly said.

"I love that zit. Let's get married, Mr. Zit," Miley said.

"That's creepy," The object said to Mallory.

"Hey, I didn't plan it, it was the evil keyboard," Mallory said.

"Ooooh," The object said.

"I HAD A BABY YESTERDAY AND THEN I BOUGHT A 2-STORY SEMI!" Miley said.

"WHAT YOU NAME IT?" Lilly asked.

"BOB MR. BOB SEMI!" Miley yelled back.

"That's a weird name for a kid!" Lilly said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING, I DIDN'T HAVE A KID, IT WAS A SEMI, I BOUGHT IT!" Miley said, "I'M GONNA GO DRIVE IT NOW!"

"You can't drive," Lilly said.

Mallory appeared and poofed a sign that said, 'You can be 13 to drive a car! Bubbles are your friends!'

"YAY! I CAN DRIVE!" Miley yelled and skipped off tho get her semi.

"I like bubbles. The are healthy for your health. Yay bubbles,"Lilly sang.

A little kid was blowing bubbles and popping them.

"AHH YOU FREAK! DO NOT POP BUBBLES! THATS JUST EVIL! EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVILLL!" Lilly said imitating Mermaid Man.

"BUBBLEHEAD!" The little kid said.

"FAT LARD! TIMMY LETS GO!' The little kid's ugly fat mom said.

An old lady yells, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE COWS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"Woah, woah, woah, there old fart, you were in the last chapter, go away," Mallory said.

"Arngy Arngy Arngy Arng Arng, Snizzle Fizzle in yo Mizzle Fizzle yo mon, I like to live in the egizlle," The old fart walked off saying.

"I HAD A DATE WITH A YAKBUTT! That is Hunky dory!" Lilly yelled.

"You are a nut job," The object said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

HAHA! I never told you what the object was. Haha, you decide. It's a vote thingy.

#1 -Barney

#2 -Elmo

#3 -Oliver

Hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters. I just own their personalities in this story. And someone else, I think.I don't own Fergie's song Glamorous, or the Jonas Brothers' song, Year 3000, either.Or Baby Got Back._**

_**Chapter 8??**_

It was Elmo, but who cares about him anymore, he had to go potty. For a long time.

Have you ever wondered how cows developed, or who made the alphabet??

Me neither. But Oliver Oken can NOT tell you what those answers are, but he can tell you a few.

"Oliver, what is 2 plus 2?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"2 plus 2 equals a hippo doing the limbo," Oliver said.

"What is 8 plus 8?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"A fat purple farmer with pet monkey riding a tricycle!" Oliver answered.

"'Oliver, you are in our Math Bee!" Mr. Corelli said.  
"AHHHHH! Bees!!!!!!!!! I don't like BEES! They are mean!" Oliver screamed.

Mr. Corelli got on his chair(the rolly kind) backwards and took a pool stick out of his ear and pushed himself through the hallway. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I have my Spinny Stick of Happiness!" Oliver said.

"Is it this one?" Miley asked.

"NOOOOOOOO! That is the Ugly Stick of Sorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oliver yelled.

"Grrr then, grrr." Miley said and rolled her eyes.

"I HAVE A PERSON! HER NAME IS MARTY GRAS!" Lilly screamed.

"I LIKE CHEESY BUBBLES!" Dandruff Danny yelled.

"La Cockroacha," Oliver said.

"Dandruff Danny, marry me!" Jesse McCartney proposed.

"But I'm getting married to the freakishly oversized butt!" Dandruff Danny said **(a/n: you know, like the ones in the 'Baby Got Back' video the ones Sir Mix a whatever is standing on? Yea, those.)**

"No, you have to marry me!" (can you guess it?) Billy Ray Cyrus said.

"Нет, вы должны пожениться я! Я умру без вас, перхоти Danny!" Some Russian guy said.

"Mountain Dewwwwwwwwwww," Wilma Flintstone said.

"Elmo back!" Elmo said in his girly little voice.

Zac Efron, Jesse McCartney, and Poe the Teletubbie all ran over to Elmo.

"Zac, I've been waiting so long for you!" Elmo said.

They both run in slow motion to each other. And they make-out.

They skip off happily to Elmotopolis.

Except Zac gets hit in the head with a log!

"I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE, YOU GAY, NO-BALLED FREAK!" Ashley Tisdale screamed.  
"Zaccipoo!" Elmo screamed.

"Your Zaccipoo is dead!" Vanessa Hugdens screamed.

They all left and it was just Miley and Oliver.

And their teacher Mrs. Whiz.

"Oh, Oliver, I left my breast implants over there, could you get them for me?" Mrs. Whiz asked.

"Um…. No thanks." Oliver said.

"I'll just get them myself," Mrs. Whiz said as she walked over and stuck them to her shirt where they should go.

"I'm a Double D!" Mrs. Whiz yelled.

"Awkward," Oliver said and Miley and him ran away.

"I could've made you supper! I'm having Chicken Breasts!" Mrs. Whiz yelled after them and then jumped out the window and landed on a flying refrigerator.

"G-L-M-A-O-R-I-O-R-O-U-S!" Lilly tried to imitate Fergie.

"What? Okay! Get Crunk!" Lil' Jon said.

"My list of Girls: Miley Stewart. Hannah Montana. Lilly Truscott." Oliver read aloud.

"Isn't Jesse McCartney a girl?" Miley asked.

"No, he's my wife," Oliver said.

"Yea….," Miley said.

"What goes around, comes around!" Usher said.

"Woah, Justin Timberlake sings that song," Miley said pushing Usher away.

"What year is it?" Miley asked.

Oliver said, "Yesterday, I took a time machine to Year 3000, and the girls there had pink hair! And they lived underwater."

"I love you, you love me-" Barney started.

"I hate you, you hate me, let's chase fathead up a tree, With a 24 shotgun, shoot him in the head, let's all say that Barney's dead!"Miley sang.

"Oh My god, Becky, look at her butt, It's so big," Barney said to the little kids that are usually with him.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHM**

**-Hey guys I have to go eat breakfast, and go watch Adam Haluska sigh on TV, some day he's on. GO IOWA! Oh, and the whole Elmo and Zac thing was Converse Rok Star's Idea.,**


End file.
